


Ad Astra

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	

Свидетелем прибытия нового учителя в город Бьякуран стал, конечно, случайно. Остановка автобусов дальнего следования находилась совсем рядом с лавкой мороженщика, а работала та по пятницам до восьми. Бьякуран как раз сбежал по ступенькам с тремя трубочками пломбира: сливочного, шоколадного и орехового, в руках, когда подъехал последний автобус. Дверцы распахнулись, выпуская на площадку единственного пассажира, и Бьякуран присвистнул: что-что, а подобные господа к ним жаловали нечасто. На его памяти, в первый раз.  
Господин, похоже, приехал надолго. Иначе зачем бы ему брать с собой целых два чемодана? Чемоданы, из блестящей черной кожи, притягивали взгляд, но поразили Бьякурана не они, а волосы приезжего. У них в городе такую стрижку носили только девушки, да и то из числа самых смелых.  
Дальнейшим наблюдениям помешало мороженое. Погода стояла теплая, и оно вот-вот грозилось начать тать. Так что, бросив еще один взгляд через плечо, Бьякуран устремился домой. Никакое зрелище не стоило такой дорогой – половина всех карманных денег за неделю – жертвы.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда на следующий день соседка сообщила матери, что необычный господин приехал не просто так, а чтобы занять место мадам Хикс. Мадам Хикс последние десять лет преподавала в старших классах биологию, но месье Хикс нашел себе работу на фабрике выше по течению реки, и этой осенью они уезжали. Все гадали, кого же пришлют на замену.  
Очень скоро стало известно и еще кое-что. Например, что Гло Ксиния – так звали нового учителя – раньше преподавал в закрытом частном колледже и даже написал какую-то книжку. Или что приехал он в их город потому, что врачи посоветовали ему для нервов горный воздух. С нервами у господина Ксинии и правда было плохо: говорили, у него, чуть что, случается тик. Сам Бьякуран не видел и с нетерпением ждал начала учебы, чтобы посмотреть. Но случай представился ему раньше.  
Как-то раз после обеда Бьякуран прогуливался по берегу реки. Не то чтобы он любил гулять в одиночестве, но сейчас имел к тому весомые причины. По меркам шоколадных батончиков причина и правда весила немало. К тому же, раньше таких батончиков Бьякуран в кондитерском магазине не встречал и хотел, чтобы первое знакомство прошло без посторонних.  
\- Мальчик, тебе разве никто не говорил, что шоколад вреден для зубов?  
Бьякуран чуть не подпрыгнул – и уж совсем чудом не выронил батончик. Господин Ксиния подошел неслышно.  
На солнце волосы учителя казались почти красными, а в очках сверкали блики. В остальном он выглядел вполне обычно – ну, если сделать скидку на неместный покрой одежды. На секунду Бьякуран устыдился своих джинсов и жилетки, но быстро передумал.  
\- Говорили, но я не поверил, – широко улыбнулся он.  
\- Зря. - Уголок рта учителя дернулся. - А еще от него, кстати, толстеют.  
Гло Ксиния скользнул цепким взглядом по фигуре Бьякурана, но никаких подтверждений и этому своему утверждению не нашел и прищурился.  
\- Со временем.  
\- А вы ведь наш новый учитель? – поинтересовался Бьякуран.  
\- Я – новый учитель, да. – Гло Ксиния вдруг обернулся и ткнул пальцем себе за спину, туда, где высился поросший каштанами холм. – Что там такое, мальчик? На вершине?  
\- Ну, раньше там была церковь. – От неожиданности Бьякуран хотел было поскрести в затылке, но вспомнил, что у него пальцы в шоколаде. – Но это давно. Теперь там одни развалины.  
\- Чудесно! – обрадовался учитель и посмотрел на него вдвое пристальней. – Не хочешь случайно меня туда проводить?  
\- Эээ… Ну вообще, мне через полчаса нужно быть дома.  
\- То есть не проводишь? – уточнил господин Ксиния.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, месье.  
\- Жаль, – бросил Гло Ксиния, развернулся и ушел.  
Некоторое время Бьякуран смотрел ему вслед, а потом запустил-таки руку в отросшие волосы и надкусил второй батончик.

Слухи поползли очень скоро. В таком маленьком городе, как их, нужно было два раза в неделю ходить в пивную и еще один раз, желательно, в церковь, чтобы никто не начал смотреть на тебя косо. Господин Гло Ксиния пивом пренебрегал, а из религии его заинтересовала только та старая церковь на вершине холма, да и то в качестве места для прогулок. Гулять новый учитель любил. Хотя, может, со скуки.  
Просто склонность к одиночеству еще не показалась бы слишком подозрительной, но господин Гло Ксиния выглядел. Человек, который так выглядит, просто обязан иметь в своем шкафу несколько увлекательных скелетов. Нужно только хорошенько поискать. Беда была в том, что ни на что конкретное новый учитель своим поведением не намекал.  
Ну, или почти. Учебный год начался, а с ним начались и уроки. Курс биологии был рассчитан на три года и читался в старшей школе. Таким образом, нервам господина Гло Ксинии не угрожали ни младшеклассники, ни лишние нагрузки. Дважды в неделю он рассказывал выпускному классу, в котором учился Бьякуран, об анатомии человека, сопровождая лекцию уколами указкой в плакат с иллюстрацией. Плакат был старый и выцветший, а указка - новая и костяная. Господин Ксиния принимался постукивать ей по ладони каждый раз, когда кто-то из учеников не мог выговорить слово «коллоквиум», которым ему почему-то нравилось называть обычную контрольную.  
В ту пору общественное мнение как раз проходило этап, на котором подозревало господина Ксинию в любви к молоденьким девушкам, и, стоило только учителю остановиться у стола Хром Докуро, как Бьякуран тут же подавался вперед. Хром сидела на второй парте, всегда одна, и, на взгляд Бьякурана, лучше некуда подходила на роль объекта такого рода симпатии. Но потом учитель снова принимался ходить, и сказать наверняка не получалось. На то, что господин Ксиния останавливается возле его стола ничуть не реже, Бьякуран особого внимания не обращал, пока эволюция общественного мнения не вступила в следующий этап.  
Колледж, в котором господин Ксиния преподавал до своего отъезда, был для мальчиков. Колледж, наверняка, очень хороший – ведь все знают, что закрытые учебные заведения создаются для людей, у которых много денег; вроде владельца фабрики выше по течению реки. В том, что у господина Ксинии было плохо со здоровьем, не сомневался уже никто, но разве стоило только из-за этого бросать такую хорошую работу? Разумеется, нет.  
В один прекрасный день Бьякуран обнаружил себя один на один с мыслью, что новый учитель и правда останавливается у его стола слишком часто. Мысль эта подозрительней некуда сочеталась с новейшими веяниями в области мнений о пристрастиях господина Ксинии. Рождественские каникулы случились очень кстати: Бьякуран вооружился мешком праздничных леденцов и задумался.

\- Не мог бы я что? – Темные, не в пример волосам, брови господина Ксинии, казалось, вот-вот готовились взлететь.  
Бьякуран улыбнулся. Урок закончился, а после него в расписании стояла большая перемена. Одноклассники разбежались с такой скоростью, с какой редко бегали даже на физкультуре.  
\- Не могли бы вы позаниматься со мной? – повторил он. - Я хочу после школы поступать в университет. Но мне кажется, нашего здешнего образования не хватит. Я, конечно, читаю еще книги не из программы, но…  
Бьякуран печально вздохнул и потупился. На самом деле, он не только читал книги, но даже достал вступительную программу вожделенного университета. Она очень его расстроила.  
\- И на какой же факультет ты собрался поступать? – Глаз господина Ксинии дернулся.  
\- На естественнонаучный! – объявил Бьякуран. – И я подумал, что, раз вы приехали к нам, это просто слишком большая удача!  
На этот раз молчание длилось достаточно долго, чтобы он забеспокоился.  
\- Значит, на естественнонаучный. – Произнес, наконец, господин Ксиния. Кончик его указки замер в каком-то сантиметре от груди Бьякурана, а глаз дернулся еще раз. - Ну тогда, конечно, я позанимаюсь с тобой.

Первым, что узнал Бьякуран, когда на следующей неделе остался после занятий, было что господин Ксиния, на самом деле, ничуть не злился, если кто-то не мог выговорить слово «коллоквиум». В те моменты он бывал абсолютно, безмятежно спокоен, - по сравнению с моментами, когда Бьякуран не мог понять что-то с первого раза. Происходило это, увы, часто. После первых занятий Бьякуран приходил домой и просто сползал по стенке коридора вниз. Биология начала казаться ему бескрайним, невыразимым ужасом.  
А потом он привык. Работу в их городе господин Ксиния всерьез не воспринимал, но учителем оказался хорошим. Ну, по крайней мере, эффективным. На исходе первого месяца к биологии добавилась химия, а Бьякуран нашел свою контрольную за прошлый класс и обнаружил в ней целых три ошибки. Из тех, что не заметила мадам Хикс. Наблюдение очень его порадовало.  
Занятия проходили в кабинете, где господин Ксиния обычно вел уроки. После обеда в школе оставались только кружки, на которые ходила от силы дюжина человек, и, возвращаясь, Бьякуран встречал разве что уборщицу. Но он знал, что рискует. Говорить он никому ничего не стал и считал, что, чем позже все вокруг узнают, тем лучше. Тенденции общественного мнения на счет учителя пока не менялись, а обзавестись в еженедельном выпуске сплетен своей колонкой Бьякуран не спешил.  
В том, что общественное мнение не ошиблось, он уже не сомневался. И прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем получил подтверждение.  
Во время их занятий Бьякуран обычно сидел за столом, а господин Ксиния ходил по классу и рассказывал. Долго находиться на одном месте учитель не мог. Иногда, впрочем, он останавливался рядом и принимался объяснять что-нибудь в книжке. Так он остановился и в этот раз.  
\- Поэтому и возникает двойной электрический слой, – подытожил господин Ксиния, но выпрямляться не спешил. – Понятно?  
Бьякуран кивнул. Солнце за окном уже начинало садиться, и свет дробился в стеклах. Школу построили еще в прошлом веке, и, по сравнению с современными, рамы демонстрировали явный избыток перекладин.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Тогда повтори,– потребовал господин Ксиния и взял Бьякурана за подбородок.  
Тот посмотрел на учителя, потом снова в книжку и повторил. Слово в слово. Господин Ксиния довольно улыбнулся и опять принялся ходить, словно ничего не произошло. Но тик в тот вечер донимал его сильней обычного.  
Пару дней спустя Бьякуран свалился с гриппом и проболел всю первую половину марта. Когда он в следующий раз вышел из дома, воздух был уже по-весеннему теплым, а у домов начинала пробиваться трава. Настроение просто не могло не подняться – особенно учитывая тот факт, что почти все время, что не спал, Бьякуран читал. Он знал, что господин Ксиния отставания не оценит.  
Тот и не оценил. Вопросов, которые задавал учитель в их новую встречу, ни в одной из книжек не было, а указка металась в опасной близости от лица Бьякурана. Под конец господин Ксиния объявил, что понятия не имел, какую бестолочь берет себе в студенты, - а в следующий момент прижал отощавшую после болезни бестолочь к двери. Кажется, Бьякуран довольно громко стукнулся головой, о чем и напомнил. Немного погодя.  
Господин Ксиния казался Бьякурану красивым, даже несмотря на нервный тик. А еще господин Ксиния после окончания учебного года собирался уехать обратно в столицу и очень много знал. В том числе такое, что, кроме него, в округе кто-то знал вряд ли. Все вместе это было слишком большим искушением, чтобы Бьякуран мог отказать себе в продолжении.  
Он и не отказал. Бьякуран хорошо запомнил щелкнувший тогда в замке ключ, жадную суетливость движений и зелень листвы за окном, ставшую вдруг изумрудной. Волосы господина Ксинии, цвета вишневой наливки, сбились, а вот очки он, к счастью, успел снять. А потом стояла тишина, вороватая и разморенная тишина, и только слышалось, как в другом конце коридора распевается музыкальный кружок.

Весна, едва начавшись, быстро набирала ход. И вот зацвел пушистой яркостью одуванчиков месяц май, засиял солнцем, убаюкал город теплом. Месяц май, такой полнокровный, только пришел, но уже готовился уступить место июню. И тогда понесет ветер легкие белые зонтики через реку, а шиповник у школьных стен развернет розовый шелк своих лепестков.  
В открытую форточку влетел звук мотора. Дребезжащий и то и дело чихающий, он мог принадлежать только фургону мороженщика.  
\- Что это там у вас, господин Джессо?  
Учитель прервал рассказ, и весь класс обернулся. Бьякуран, пытавшийся незаметно достать из сумки кусочек зефира, отдернул руку, затряс головой и заморгал часто-часто: «Ничего».  
Неделя – и опустеет двор с качелями, встанут ровно столы, заблестят чистотой доски. Мел не коснется их до самого сентября. А для кого-то - больше никогда. Забвение ляжет на коридоры своим мягким брюхом, закроет двери учительской, свернется под ними клубком. Школа уснет под его чарами.  
Всего лишь неделя. Так долго.  
Так скоро, - потому что сначала нужно написать итоговую контрольную. Но контрольной Бьякуран не боялся, и что-то подсказывало ему, что в университет он поступит.


End file.
